Oh My My My
by xxChOCOhOLiCxx
Summary: SxS. One-shot song-fic to the song "Mary's Song Oh My My My ". Sakura and Syaoran met as little kids and they do through life with each other by their sides.


**Disclaimer: **Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to the brilliant minds of Clamp and the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" is owed by Taylor Swift.

**This story came to me as I was listeing to this song in my car as I was picking up my little brother from band practice and I just knew I had to try and write a story from it.**

**Enjoy. I tried my best.**

* * *

Oh My My My

It all started on a sunny afternoon, little seven-year-old Sakura Kinomoto was playing in the front yard. She was as adorable as any kid was with her auburn shoulder length hair with pigtails on the sides, dressed in a pink knee-length poufy dress decorated with cherry blossoms on the hem.

She was running around the yard, trying to catch a butterfly, not having a care in the world. "Mr. Butterfly, let me catch you. Come back here." Sakura kept on running, following the winged insect, laughing loudly and happily. Suddenly, she ran into someone and fell.

She looked up and saw a tall man with messy brown hair smiling down on her. Next to him, was a woman with jet-black hair and kind smile. The person she had bumped into was a small boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. He had a look of surprise on his face as he stared at the person who knocked him over.

"Ah, you're here, Ryuuren!" Fujitaka walked out of the house and hugged both the tall man and his wife. "Sakura, sweetheart, this is otou-san's friend and his wife and son, Syaoran."

Emerald eyes gazed at amber eyes for the first time as they stood quietly. That marked the journey filled with many adventures for the two young children.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

"What's your name? My name is Sakura, just like the flowers." Adorable little Sakura had her hands behind her back and stuck her head towards his face.

"I-I-I'm Syaoran."

"That's a cool name. Do you want to play with me, Syaoran?

"S-sure."

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him around the yard. Slowly, a smile spread on Syaoran's face and a twinkle came to his eyes.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
_

"Look at those two getting along so well!"

"Hey, Fujitaka, maybe they will get together someday and then it would really be something," joked Ryuuren.

"We wouldn't have to worry about them finding the wrong people and have many kids and…." Fujitaka rumbled on as Ryuuren occasionally interjected comments.

"Oh, you two are crazy," stated Fujitaka's wife and Sakura's okaa-san, Nadeskiho. She and Syaoran's okaa-san, Yelan, both rolled their eyes and laugh at their husbands' crazy ideas.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

"I'm gonna beat you up, you ate my last piece of chocolate didn't you?" An eleven-year-old Syaoran demanded from a nine-year-old Sakura. They were in the tree house outside Sakura's room and Syaoran noticed his chocolate was gone and just knew of only one person who could have taken it.

Sakura had that innocent face on and denied the accusation. Syaoran could never say no or harm that adorable cute face and started to blush lightly. He ran down the tree house and down the street, leaving Sakura in a confused state.

"Hoe?"

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
_

"I triple double dog dare you to kiss me, Syaoran!"

A twelve-year-old Sakura was standing by the penguin slide when she dared Syaoran to kiss her. He had been complaining nonstop about how annoying and gross girls were and she had to silence him. A fourteen-year-old Syaoran was quiet for a moment and Sakura thought she had scared him, but slowly, he leaned in for a kiss. Sakura ignored the voice in her head telling her to stay and instead let her legs take control by running away from Syaoran and the park. Syaoran was left in a confused daze.

"What was that about? Why did I dare him to kiss me?"

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

It was lunchtime at Seijou High School and sixteen-year-old Sakura was eating with her friends outside behind the school.

"Mou, that math test was super hard!"

"Oh, Sakura, you think all tests are hard." Chiharu teased her friend.

An eighteen-year-old Syaoran was sitting on the tree branch in a nearby tree when he heard her voice. He could always pick out her voice, even in a crowd. He stared at Sakura, lost in her captivating emerald eyes and beautiful smile. He was her best friend and she was his, yet somehow he fell for her.

Somehow, she wasn't just that little girl anymore.

A smile sneaked on his lips.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
_

That night, Syaoran and Sakura were quietly doing homework together on the couch in Sakura's house after dinner. Both of their parents were in the kitchen talking the night, with occasional peeks at the kids from the two fathers.

The two were helping each other and teasing back and forth. Once again, the fathers continued on with their crazy ideas, as the love between their children grew without any notice.

This resulted in the mothers rolling their eyes and laughing. Who knew that the fathers weren't crazy after all?

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Nineteen-year-old Syaoran finally plucked up the courage to ask seventeen-year-old Sakura to be his girlfriend last week and so far, it was the best decision he had ever made. It was 2:00 a.m. and the two teens were still out enjoying their peaceful night. All they needed was just the two of them and no one else.

They were sitting under the penguin slide and leaning on each other, drinking in each other's company in the silent night. Neither had notice what the time was or cared whether how much trouble they would get in.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
_

"I can't believe you are acting like this, Syaoran! Those guys were just my classmates and they were just talking to me." Sakura yelled at Syaoran as he followed her to the front door of her house. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean you need to so protective over everything!" She slammed the door and stomped up to her room.

Syaoran stood on the porch, mentally beating himself up for overreacting like that. Sakura was hanging out with her friends earlier and Syaoran had gone to pick her up after their movie ended. When he got there, a group of boys was talking to her as she waited for him and he couldn't help but get jealous.

This was the first time they ever fought and he was already regretting it. He couldn't believe he let his jealously and anger get the best of him. Hoping Sakura was still awake, he walked to the side of the house to look for Sakura. Her light was still on so Syaoran threw some rocks at her window to get her attention, but she ignored him. Eventually, the lights went off and he sat down by the tree outside her room, still mentally beating himself. The calm wind was soothing and gradually he dozed off, with his head leaning against the tree.

The next morning, Sakura woke at 6:00 a.m. as the sun was still rising and remembered what had happened last night. She and Syaoran had gotten in fight and she was so mad at him and even ignored him when he threw those rocks at her window. Knowing he probably left after a while last night she still looked out her window with curiosity and gasped at the sight below. Syaoran was fast asleep down by the tree. He had stayed there the whole night to wait for her.

She rushed downstairs and outside, not caring that she was in her pajamas still, and dropped down to hug him tightly. Syaoran woke up and hugged back.

"Oh, you baka, why did you stay outside all night?"

"I wanted to apologize for my stupidness last night and say that I love you."

"BAKA," whispered Sakura as she leaned in for a kiss.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

The sun was setting as a twenty-one-year-old Sakura and twenty-three-year-old Syaoran each sat on a swing in the Penguin Park. This was their favorite place to play at when they were growing up, sometimes playing and talking until night had fallen before they realized it was nighttime.

Today was a special day as Syaoran had asked Sakura to meet him here for something important. Sakura was clueless as Syaoran suddenly got up and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her hand and poured his heart out to her.

"Sakura Kinomoto, from the day I met you all those years ago to this day, you have always made me smile no matter what. You were always special to me and will always be. I can't imagine a single day with you. I need you in my life. Will you make me the happiest man alive by saying you will marry me? I promise to keep loving you with every fiber of my body till the day I die."

From his jean pocket, Syaoran pulled out a red velvet box and opened it to reveal a silver band with just a single simple diamond in the middle.

Sakura was crying tears of joy she jumped up from the swing, screaming yes, hugging and kissing him respond.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

A year later, the wedding was held at Tomoyo's mansion house as her and her mother had insisted so very much. It was an outside affair in the garden, which decorated with flowers of every sort and had cherry blossom petals scattered all around the ground. Almost all of the town people were coming to attend the wedding, as the couple was well loved by everyone in town. Eriol, somehow, ended up being Syaoran's best man and Tomoyo was Sakura's maid of honor.

As the music began, everyone quickly quieted down and turned their heads to the back of the garden, awaiting the bride's entrance. In the front, Syaoran stood confidently, dressed in a black tuxedo, smiling happily. As his bride-to-be walked down the aisle with her father guiding her, his smile grew bigger with her every step.

The ceremony began and ended smoothly to very last moments of sweet exchange.

"Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Syaoran smiled at Sakura.

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Syaoran as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Sakura smiled back.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You make kiss the bride."

Emerald met amber for a moment's pause and they leaned in for a tender kiss.

Looking at the guests, the two fathers were smiling proudly and clapping. The two mothers were leaning on each other and crying for their children's happy day. Syaoran's four older sisters were also in attendance and crying at the happy affair. Touya was happy for his sister; however, he still didn't trust the gaki and was giving a death glare to Syaoran, who ignored him.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
_

"Hey, Sakura, do you wa.."

"Shhhh." A twenty-three-year-old Sakura hushed her husband as he walked out onto the porch of her childhood home. A twenty-five-year-old Syaoran immediately shhhed when he saw his beautiful wife slowly rocking in the chair, with their sleeping babies in her arms.

Yes, babies! Sakura had given birth to twins. A boy named Li Takeru and a girl named Li Hikari. They were the cutest and most endearing babies who were always being spoiled by everyone.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

Sakura smiled as she sat on the bench with her husband and watched her children and grandchildren play together in the yard.

Even at the age of eighty-seven, Sakura was still the beautiful girl Syaoran met all those years ago with the exception of her gray shoulder length hair. She still had her glistening emerald eyes. She looked over to her right to find Syaoran staring back.

He stilled look as handsome as the day of their wedding with the exception of his now gray messy hair. His amber eyes still had that alluring effect in them.

Emerald and amber met again and the look was enough to know what they were thinking.

"Our love is forever."

* * *

**Reviewing is always nice. I know it has been forever since I had written anything as maybe if this one-shot song-fic is good I'll continue with more.**

**Thank you.  
**


End file.
